Abschied
by Ann Morgan
Summary: Ein Abschied für immer - unwiederruflich.  Dies ist eine Szene, die mir ganz persönlich in der Folge 5x22  Swan Song  gefehlt hat. Deshalb natürlich SPOILERWARNUNG, insbesondere 5x22


_Hallo,_

_dies ist ein One-Shot zur Folge 5x22, deshalb natürlich auch Spoiler-Warnung!_

_Ich habe die Folge vor etwa drei Wochen zum ersten Mal komplett gesehen und war tief betroffen._

_Was mir allerdings gefehlt hat, war ein Abschied zwischen Dean und Sam. Beiden ist bewusst, dass sie sich – sollte der Plan funktionieren – tatsächlich _niemals_ wiedersehen werden. Und es ist für mich unvorstellbar, dass beide das letztendlich ohne weiteres hinnehmen. Und als Dean dann hinter dem Kofferraum des Impala steht, während Bobby und Cas sich von Sam verabschieden, und er nichts weiter zu sagen hat – da war für mich plötzlich glasklar, dass dieser endgültige Abschied bereits stattgefunden hatte._

_Seit diesem Tag war es mir ein absolutes Bedürfnis, das in Worten festzuhalten._

_Ich poste es, weil es vielleicht dem ein oder anderen ähnlich erging._

_Ob es zu viel chick-flick ist? Das muss jeder für sich beurteilen. Ich habe nur die Situation vor Augen, wie es jemandem geht, der den Tod – oder gar schlimmeres – unausweichlich auf einen über alles geliebten Menschen zukommen sieht._

_Macht Euch selbst ein Bild – und ich bin gespannt auf jedes einzelne Review._

_Ann_

_Disclaimer: Charaktere und Serie gehören nach wie vor Kripke und CW. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!_

**Abschied**

Es dämmerte, und ein kühler Wind blies durch die finstere Seitengasse in Motown/Detroit.

Ein verregneter, trostloser Abend brach herein.

Für Dean war es der schlimmste Abend in seinem bisherigen Leben.

Schlimmer als der Tag, an dem Lilith ihn in die Hölle befördert hatte.

Schlimmer als der Tag, an dem sein Vater gestorben war.

Schlimmer selbst als dieser verhängnisvolle Tag in Cold Oak, an dem Sam in seinen Armen _gestorben_ war. Der größte Horror, den er sich hatte vorstellen können – bis heute…

Denn damals hatte er Sam zurückgeholt.

Doch nach dem, was ihnen heute bevorstand, gab es kein Zurück mehr.

_Niemals_.

Sollte ihr wahnwitziger Plan tatsächlich funktionieren – dann hatte er Sam für immer verloren.

_Unwiederbringlich_.

Dean stand hinter der geöffneten Kofferraumklappe des Impala und beobachtete, wie Bobby und Cas sich von seinem Bruder verabschiedeten.

Während der Engel selbst bei diesem letzten Abschied, der ihm wirklich nahe zu gehen schien, noch unfreiwillig komisch wirkte, so dass Sam ein wenn auch noch so leises Lächeln über das Gesicht huschte, hatte der alte Jäger Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen und schämte sich nicht, diese über seine Wangen in den struppigen Bart laufen zu lassen.

Er umarmte Sam, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Er würde in diesem jungen Mann einen Menschen verlieren, der ihm so nahe stand wie ein Sohn.

Schließlich löste er sich von ihm und ließ ihn ziehen.

Dean hatte keine Tränen mehr.

Er würde sich auch nicht von Sam verabschieden.

Alles, was gesagt werden musste, war bereits gesagt.

In der letzten Nacht, die Sam auf dieser Erde verbringen würde.

Deans Gedanken schweiften zurück zum Abend zuvor…

-s-s-s-s-

„Haben wir alle Vorkehrungen getroffen?" fragte Sam bereits zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal. Dabei stopfte er wahllos Sachen in seinen Seesack, ohne zu bemerken, was genau er da tat.

„Alles Erdenkliche haben wir getan." versichert Dean, der auf seinem Motelbett saß, mit für ihn ungewöhnlicher Geduld, während er seinen Bruder beobachtete. „Wir müssen nur noch morgen das letzte Stück Wegs nach Detroit zurücklegen und herausfinden, wo er sich aufhält."

Er.

_Luzifer_.

Keiner von beiden wollte diesen Namen laut aussprechen. Nicht heute Abend.

„Mist – wieso passt denn mein Zeug auf einmal nicht mehr in meine Tasche?" fuhr Sam wütend auf.

Dean stand auf, nahm seinem Bruder den Seesack aus den Händen und entgegnete mit einem leisen Lächeln: „Weil du die Hälfte von meinen Klamotten mit eingepackt hast."

Damit zog er einen Großteil der Wäsche wieder aus dem Sack, sortierte ihn schnell in zwei Haufen und warf zwischendurch immer wieder einen Blick hinüber zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der sich auf die Bettkante hatte fallenlassen und, die Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, teilnahmslos vor sich hin starrte.

Deans Gesicht erstarrte vor Kummer.

Er blickte auf seine Hände, die mit dieser sinnlosen Tätigkeit beschäftigt waren und ließ den Seesack auf das Bett fallen.

„Sam." sagte er sanft und räusperte sich, um dieses verdammte Kratzen im Hals loszuwerden.

Sein Bruder sah fragend zu ihm auf.

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät! Wir müssen das nicht tun…"

Alles in ihm hoffte, dass Sam ihm zustimmen würde.

Doch der sah ihn nur müde an, schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein, Dean. Es ist längst zu spät. Und ich werde es tun. Es ist nur…"

Wieder blickte er starr vor sich auf den Boden.

„Diese Warterei macht mich fertig."

Dean wollte so viel sagen – doch er schwieg.

Wie fast immer.

In Gefühlsdingen war er einfach nicht gut.

Stattdessen packte er weiter Sams Tasche.

Als er fertig war, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.

Mit möglichst normaler Stimme fragte er: „Und? Was willst du heute noch unternehmen?"

Sam blickte erneut auf und sah seinen Bruder völlig entgeistert an.

„Unternehmen?" fragte er ihn in einem Ton, als zweifle er am Verstand des Älteren.

Doch dieser nickte mit einem Grinsen. Es wirkte zwar ein wenig gezwungen, aber es war unverkennbar da.

Sams Stirn verzog sich in nachdenkliche Runzeln, dann blickte er seinen Bruder mit einer Spur Neugierde an.

„Du meinst…wir könnten ein bisschen Ablenkung gebrauchen?"

Dieses Mal war Deans Grinsen echt.

„Genau, Alter! Worauf hättest du Lust? Eine nette Bar, ein paar hübsche Mädels…eine heiße Nacht!" Vielsagend zwinkerte er dem Jüngeren zu.

Der erwiderte das Grinsen seines Bruders und meinte: „Es fehlen nur noch ein paar deftige Burger und ein gutgekühlter Six-pack, und eine typische Dean-Winchester-Party wäre perfekt." Er wunderte sich selbst, dass er laut auflachen musste.

Dean war erstaunt und gleichzeitig erfreut, dass er seinen Bruder so leicht hatte ablenken können, als er sah, wie das breite Grinsen einem sanften Lächeln wich.

„Danke, Dean. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Aber mir steht nicht der Sinn nach einem wilden Abend." erklärte Sam ruhig.

Dean seufzte leise auf. Doch ganz wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben.

„Okay. Keine Bar. Und keine Mädels… Aber mal im Ernst, Alter – was willst du heute Abend machen?" Er sah den Jüngeren an und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Dir ist es wirklich ernst damit!" stellte Sam leicht erstaunt fest.

Dean nickte nachdrücklich und Sam sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Was will ich an meinem letzten Abend auf Gottes Erdboden tun?" überlegte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Dean versetzte diese Formulierung einen Stich ins Herz, doch er schwieg.

Plötzlich lösten sich Sams Gesichtszüge und er sah seinen Bruder offen an: „Ich möchte mit dem Impala rausfahren. Weit weg von jeder Stadt, von allen Menschen. Irgendwohin, wo man die Sterne sehen kann."

Dean nickte leicht betroffen.

Das war das Letzte, was er erwartet hatte.

Bis Sam hinzufügte: „Nur du, ich und dein Baby – so wie früher." Ein unsicheres Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Jüngeren, und in Deans Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß.

Er konnte nur noch zustimmend nicken und sah, dass sich das leise Lächeln in ein Strahlen verwandelte, bevor er sich hastig umdrehte und sich an seiner Tasche zu schaffen machte.

Er räusperte sich kurz und meinte rau: „Dann packe ich mal lieber zu Ende…"

-s-s-s-

Es ging fast auf Mitternacht zu, als Dean seinen nachtschwarzen Wagen in einen ebenso schwarzen, von Bäumen gesäumten Feldweg lenkte.

Es war beinahe Vollmond und kaum eine Wolke am Himmel, doch durch die Schatten der Bäume konnten sie nur dank der starken Scheinwerfer des Impala den Weg vor sich erkennen.

Nach einigen hundert Metern hörte die Baumreihe auf, und Dean parkte den Wagen mitten auf dem Weg so, dass der Mond das Heck beschien. Vor ihnen breitete sich eine ungehinderte Sicht über nichts als Felder und den unendlich weiten Himmel aus.

Es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass sich zu dieser späten Stunde irgendjemand hierher verirren würde.

In unausgesprochener Übereinkunft stiegen beide aus und schlossen die Wagentüren.

Die Nacht war mild genug, dass sie in ihren dicken Sweat-Pullis und den Lederjacken nicht froren.

Dean öffnete noch einmal die hintere Tür und holte eine mit Essen bepackte Papiertüte sowie einen Six-Pack Bier von der Rückbank. Beides hatten sie vor etwa einer viertel Stunde bei einem Stopp auf der Interstate 94 westlich von Ann Arbor besorgt.

Sam lehnte bereits, die Hände in die Jackentaschen vergraben, am Kühlergrill des Impala und atmete tief die angenehme Nachtluft ein, während er den Blick über ihre Umgebung schweifen ließ. Schließlich legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu den Sternen empor.

Dean blieb kurz stehen, um das so vertraute Bild tief in sich aufzunehmen.

Als Sam sich ihm zu wandte, unterdrückte er wie schon so oft an diesem Tag seine düsteren Gedanken, hob die Tüte und grinste kurz. Dann gesellte er sich zu seinem Bruder auf die Motorhaube und begann, in der Tüte zu wühlen.

Sam entnahm inzwischen dem Six-Pack, den Dean zu ihren Füßen im kurzen Gras des Feldwegs abgestellt hatte, zwei Flaschen, öffnete sie mit geübtem Griff und reichte seinem Bruder eine.

„Cheers!" – „Cheers!"

Die Flaschen klangen leicht gegeneinander, und beide nahmen einen tiefen Schluck.

Mit dem Bier in der einen Hand zog Dean mit der anderen schließlich ein in Papier gewickeltes warmes Päckchen aus der Tüte und reichte es mit einem leisen Grinsen seinem Bruder.

„Bist du wirklich sicher? Doppel-Cheeseburger mit Bacon? Ganz ohne Salat?" zog er den Jüngeren auf.

Der nickte: „Ich denke, Cholesterin und Kalorien sind mir heute Abend egal."

Damit wickelte er das etwas feuchte Papier halb ab und biss herzhaft in den Burger.

Dean beobachtete ihn und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sein Bruder leicht angewidert das Gesicht verzog und das klebrige Brötchen musterte, als befürchte er, es könne gleich lebendig werden und ihn anspringen.

Betont langsam schluckte Sam den abgebissenen Brocken, sah seinen Bruder an und meinte: „Davon ernährst du dich seit Jahren?"

Immer noch schmunzelnd entgegnete Dean: „Willst du es etwa nicht mehr?"

Auch Sam musste grinsen und streckte dem Älteren das angebissene Brötchen hin.

Der nahm es, legte es aber zu Sams Erstaunen erst einmal bei Seite und wühlte erneut in der Tüte. Nach nur kurzer Suche zog er eine Plastikschale und eine Gabel heraus und reichte beides dem Jüngeren.

„Hier – ich dachte mir doch, dass du schlapp machst!" erklärte er.

Sam öffnete neugierig die Schale und entdeckte – einen gemischten Salat mit Hähnchenbruststreifen und Kräutervinaigrette.

Seine Nasenflügel bebten leicht, als er aufblickte und dankbar nickte.

Dean nickte einmal zufrieden zurück, bevor er in den von seinem kleinen Bruder verschmähten Burger biss.

Egal, was morgen kam: Hungrig sollte Sam nicht in die Schlacht ziehen.

Eine Weile herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen, während die beiden aßen.

Doch Deans sonst schier unstillbarer Hunger ließ ihn heute im Stich. Den zweiten, ursprünglich für ihn selbst bestimmten Burger nahm er gar nicht erst aus der Tüte.

Als sie fertig waren, packte Sam die Abfälle sorgsam zurück in die Papiertüte und stellte sie zusammen mit den beiden bereits geleerten Bierflaschen in den Fußraum des Beifahrersitzes.

Dean hatte unterdessen zwei weitere Flaschen geöffnet und es sich auf der noch warmen Motorhaube seines Babys bequem gemacht.

Sam schob sich neben ihn und nahm dankend die zweite Flasche in Empfang.

Wieder klonkte es leise, als sie anstießen und den ersten Schluck gleichzeitig nahmen.

Sam lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Windschutzscheibe und seufzte tief.

Es war ein zufriedenes Seufzen.

Dean sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Weißt du noch", begann Sam, und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, „als wir uns zum ersten Mal nachts raus geschlichen haben, um die Sterne zu beobachten?"

Dean überlegte kurz und nickte dann ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Ja! Richtig! Das war bei Bobby! Wir mussten Rumsfeld mit einem alten Knochen bestechen, damit er seine Klappe hält."

Sam nickte, und Dean fuhr fort: „Du warst vielleicht sechs oder sieben, und ich wusste, Dad würde mich windelweich prügeln, wenn er davon Wind bekommen würde!"

„Was dich aber nicht davon abgehalten hat!" lachte Sam leise auf.

„Natürlich nicht – du wolltest unbedingt den großen Wagen und den Oriongürtel sehen!" erwiderte Dean und blickte seinen Bruder amüsiert an. „Du warst eben schon immer ein wissbegieriges Kerlchen!"

„Ja – und ganz enttäuscht, als ich das ‚Kreuz des Südens' nirgendwo finden konnte!" ergänzte Sam lachend.

„Nein, dafür sind wir hier eindeutig auf der falschen Erdhalbkugel!" stellte Dean trocken fest und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so beieinander und tauschten Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit und Jugend aus – harmlose Dinge, liebenswerte Kleinigkeiten, die ihnen ihr meist hartes Leben angenehmer und erträglicher gemacht hatten.

Und es gab viele solcher Erinnerungen, wie sie beide erstaunt feststellten.

Es war nach zwei Uhr Nachts, als Sam auf einmal fröstelnd die Schultern zusammenzog.

Dean schob die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte: „Sollen wir einpacken und fahren?"

Doch Sam schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…Ich würde gerne noch bleiben." bat er leise.

Dean nickte.

Er sprang von der Motorhaube und ging zum Kofferraum.

Die vier dort gelagerten Kanister ließen ihn schaudern. Er ignorierte sie entschlossen und nahm stattdessen zwei Decken heraus.

Damit ging er zu Sam zurück.

Statt sich nun in eine zu wickeln und die andere seinem Bruder zu reichen, setzte er sich neben Sam, murmelte brummig: „Rutsch mal näher!" und breitete dann die Decken eine nach der anderen über sie beide aus.

So saßen sie eine ganze Weile in einträchtigem Schweigen nebeneinander und spürten die Wärme und Nähe des Anderen, ohne dass ein Wort darüber verloren werden musste.

Irgendwann bemerkte Dean, dass Sams Atem tiefer und ruhiger wurde.

Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm im fahlen Licht des langsam sinkenden Mondes, dass die Augenlider seines Bruders allmählich schwer wurden.

Noch öffnete er sie immer wieder, doch der Ältere erkannte, dass die vielen vergangenen fast schlaflosen Nächte ihren Tribut forderten.

Einer Eingebung folgend zog er seinen linken Arm unter der Decke hervor, legte ihn um Sams Nacken und zog den Kopf des Jüngeren gegen seine Schulter.

„Mach die Augen zu." murmelte er, doch Sam antwortete schlaftrunken: „Ich kann eh nicht schlafen."

„Ist okay, Sammy. Mach trotzdem die Augen zu." bat Dean geduldig.

Nur wenige Minuten später spürte er, wie sich der lange Körper neben ihm leicht entspannte und der Atem in ruhigen, tiefen Zügen floss.

Sam war eingeschlafen.

-s-s-s-

Es dämmerte bereits, als Dean langsam erwachte. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er mindestens ebenso müde wie sein Bruder gewesen war.

Er brauchte wenige Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren und festzustellen, dass er nach wie vor auf der Kühlerhaube des Impala lag.

Der Platz neben ihm war leer.

In dem dämmrigen Licht, das jetzt, kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, herrschte, erkannte er die Silhouette seines Bruders ein Stück vor sich.

Sam stand mit unter den Achseln verschränkten Armen an den Kühlergrill gelehnt und blickte stumm zum Horizont, an dem das Licht der noch hinter der Erdkrümmung versteckten Sonne sich langsam seinen Weg im Kampf gegen das Dunkel der Nacht bahnte.

Dean beobachtete ihn einige Minuten lang reglos, bevor er sich bemerkbar machte.

„Hey!" sagte er nur leise.

Sam drehte sich halb zu ihm um, ohne ihn anzuschauen und entgegnete ebenso leise: „Hey."

Dann blickte er wieder zum Horizont.

Dean richtete sich auf und schob die beiden Decken von sich.

Der kalte Hauch der Nacht kroch ihm in den Nacken und ließ ihn kurz schaudern.

Oder war es eher der Gedanke an diesen Tag? An das, was er unweigerlich bringen würde?

Er sah Sam unverwandt an und überlegte unsicher, was er sagen sollte.

‚Wie geht es dir? ' ‚Bist du in Ordnung? ' Völlig widersinnige Fragen in ihrer Situation.

Natürlich ging es Sam nicht gut! Natürlich war er nicht in Ordnung!

Er hatte vor, heute dem Teufel sein „ja" zu geben, um ihn zurück in die Hölle zu stürzen… Wie sollte es einem da schon gehen…

Und trotzdem hörte Dean, wie der große Bruder in ihm die Kontrolle übernahm und leise fragte: „Was ist?"

Sam seufzte unterdrückt, und Dean dachte schon, er würde keine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten, als er fast nicht wahrnehmbar hörte: „Ich… ich habe eine Scheißangst, Dean."

Sein Hirn brauchte tatsächlich eine Sekunde, um die Botschaft dieser Worte zu verarbeiten – doch dann durchschoss es ihn wie ein Stromschlag.

Hastig rutschte er seitlich von der Kühlerhaube und umrundete den Kotflügel des Impala, bis er vor seinem Bruder stand und versuchte, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.

Der Ausdruck des blanken Entsetzens in Sams sonst so freundlichen, mitfühlenden braungrünen Augen riss ihn mitten entzwei.

Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass sein Gesicht die Gefühle seines Bruders widerspiegelten, als er mit vor Leid heiserer Stimme begann: „Sam, ich kann dich das nicht…"

„Nein!" schnitt dieser ihm heftig das Wort ab.

Und als Dean betroffen schwieg, wiederholte Sam: „Nein", wenn auch dieses Mal sanfter.

Mit tränenfeuchten Wangen bohrte der Jüngere seinen Blick in die vertrauten grünen Augen seines älteren Bruders und versuchte zu erklären: „Ich _muss_ es tun – und du weißt das. Keiner von uns könnte damit leben, wenn wir es nicht wenigstens _versuchen_ würden! Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht gehen lassen willst, ich weiß, dass du dein ganzes Leben lang immer nur versucht hast, mich zu schützen – sogar vor mir selbst.  
Dean – du kannst mich nicht mehr beschützen – du kannst nur noch eins tun: Lass es mich durchziehen…" Sams Stimme brach, und Dean biss sich mit aller Macht auf die Lippe, um die Worte zurückzuhalten, die sich ihren Weg ins Freie erkämpfen wollten.

Wie sollte er Sam ziehen lassen, wenn er – besser als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser gottverdammten Erde – wusste, was seinen Bruder dort unten erwarten würde? Wie sollte er zulassen, dass Sam sich freiwillig in die Hölle stürzen würde – falls es ihm überhaupt gelang, Luzifers Macht über seinen Körper zu brechen? Wie konnte Sammy von ihm verlangen, weiterzuleben in dem Wissen, welche Qualen sein Bruder unterdessen erleiden würde?

Es lag schlicht außerhalb Deans Vorstellungskraft.

Und trotzdem schwieg er. Keins dieser Worte kam über seine Lippen.

Stattdessen tat er das einzige, was ihm noch möglich war. Ohne jedes Überlegen und ohne jedes Zögern: Er trat einen Schritt vor und schloss die Arme um seinen kleinen Bruder. Wie er es vor Ewigkeiten immer getan hatte, um Sammy vor den Grauen seiner Alpträume zu schützen.

Und Sam barg, genau wie damals, den Kopf an seiner Brust. Der Körper des Jüngeren zitterte und bebte, und Dean konnte nichts tun, als ihn zu halten.

Da zu sein.

Eine Ewigkeit - oder waren es nur einige wenige Minuten? – standen die beiden Winchesters so beieinander, und Sams Zittern wurde weniger, verschwand.

Langsam löste er sich von seinem Bruder und suchte dessen Blick.

Deans Gesicht glich einer Maske, als er mit eiserner Entschlossenheit all seine Gefühle zurückdrängte, um stark zu sein.

Das Einzige, womit er Sam jetzt noch helfen konnte.

Nur seine von stummen Tränen feuchten Wangen ließen erkennen, wie es tatsächlich in ihm aussah.

Langsam hob er eine Hand zu Sams Schulter, drückte diese und drehte sich dann, um sich Seite an Seite neben ihm auf der Motorhaube niederzulassen.

Die ersten echten Sonnenstrahlen schoben sich über den Horizont und ließen den Himmel rotgolden erglühen, als Dean leise, aber beherrscht sagte: „Ich lasse dich ziehen, Sammy. Und ich bleibe an deiner Seite, bis zum letzten Augenblick."

Er spürte mehr als dass er sah, wie Sam ihm sein Gesicht zuwandte und dankbar nickte.

Mehr brauchte es nicht.

-s-s-s-s-

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und an diesem regnerischen Abend vergessen, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Sam hatte sich von Bobby und Cas abgewandt und trat nun an den Kofferraum des Impala heran.

Dean blickte ihn mit unbewegter Miene an, als Sam leise bat: „Sieh mir bitte nicht dabei zu…"

Sein Bruder nickte kurz und trat zur Seite.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich ein letztes Mal.

Sam senkte den Kopf und ging zu den Kanistern, um seinen schaurigen Stärkungstrank zu sich zu nehmen.

Etliche Minuten später wischte er sich das Dämonenblut von den Lippen und trat hinter dem Wagen hervor.

Obwohl es eigentlich nicht möglich war, wirkte er größer und bedrohlicher als zuvor.

Sein Körper bewegte sich unruhig vor überschüssiger Energie und er atmete kurz entschlossen durch, bevor er sich vor dem Hintereingang von Luzifers Schlupfwinkel aufbaute und grollend verkündete: „Okay - dann los!"

Wie ein Wächter stand Dean hinter ihn mit der ruhigen Entschlossenheit, sein letztes Versprechen Sam gegenüber einzuhalten. Er würde seinen kleinen Bruder nicht allein lassen, wenn dieser sich dem Teufel stellte.

Egal, was Sam gerade getan hatte. Egal, was heute mit ihnen geschehen würde.

Sie waren Brüder - und würden es für immer sein.

_Ende_


End file.
